Maddie's Redemption
by Winter Stevenson
Summary: Madison Hawthorne is a girl whose life has been ruined by Voldemort. Can Harry Potter change her life, while she struggles with things inside herself? And meanwhile, what is this thing she has for Draco Malfoy?
1. Profile & A Truth Revealed

General Information

- Name: Madison (Maddie) Hawthorne

- Birthday: September 1st

- Age: 15 (turns 16 on first day at Hogwarts)

- Orientation: Straight

Looks

- Hair: almost always blue-black, usually shoulder-length and layered, dark purple highlights

- Eyes: dark grey-blue

- Height: 5'9"

- Weight: about 130 lbs.

- Skin Tone: Even, pale peach

Personal Information

- Favorite classes: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy

- Broom/Quidditch position: Firebolt, Chaser

- Hometown/Home: soon to be the Burrow

- Background: Madison is the niece of Molly and Arthur Weasley (Molly's adoptive older brother). Her parents were never close to the rest of the family because they were two of Voldemort's followers for a short period of time. They abandoned Voldemort after his fall, but have not revealed this to their two children.

- Blood: Pureblood

- Family: Brian (father), Ashlyn (mother), Carmen (younger sister)

- Abilities: Metamorphagus

Faults

- She has a hard time forgiving herself.

- When she first meets new people, she sometimes has a problem with trusting them, especially if they're of the same gender.

- She tends to not think before she says something.

- When she's unhappy, she sometimes becomes withdrawn.

_**Chapter One – A Truth Revealed**_

Maddie's POV

I looked at the clock next to my bed. _12:05 a.m. Yeah, the blissful nights of summer vacation._

I couldn't sleep again. Of course, I'm not much of a sleeper anyway. I can't sleep for more than seven hours. Never have. So, what do I do with my extra time? I'm on my laptop. I know it's not normal for a pureblood to be on a laptop, but my parents are using more and more Muggle stuff every year.

I looked at the clock again. _12:11 a.m._ "It's only been five minutes," I muttered to myself. "Tonight's going to be a long—"

I was interrupted by the house staring to shake. _Wait. We're in the middle of the United Kingdom. Earthquakes aren't supposed to happen…_ Luckily, the shaking stopped. My thoughts immediately turned to my little sister, Carmen, and I raced to her room.

When I got there she was huddled in a corner, her arms around her legs. Luckily, she knew I was there. "Maddie," she said in a small voice, "I'm scared."

"I know, I know," I said, helping her up. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, accompanied by screaming; I recognized my mother's voice instantaneously.

Since Carmen was small for her age, I picked her up easily. I raced to the living room. What I saw was horrifying.

There were several people in hooded cloaks. My father was standing before them, his wand pointed at them. My mother lay on the ground, dead.

My eyes opened widely in horror. "No! Mom!" I set my little sister down and went over to my mother's body. Her eyes were wide open, her skin cold and white as snow. Then, I heard another scream, this time from my sister.

"Carmen, what's wrong?!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

All she did was point toward the hooded figures. I looked in their direction.

One of them now stood with their face exposed. His head was bald, his skin the same color as my mother's. His eyes were another story. They were only slits, but the pupils behind them were red. For a second, I wondered who this man, this thing was.

It couldn't be…_Voldemort…_

He said nothing. Instead, he pointed his wand at me. Before I could do anything, I couldn't control myself…

I looked at Carmen, also bending down to take my wand from its holder at my ankle.

_What am I doing?_

When my wand was in my hand, I pointed it at her. She had meanwhile backed into a corner, her eyes wide and scared.

_I wouldn't hurt her… She's too precious to me. She looks up to me. What am I doing?_

I still had no control over myself. "Avada Kedavra," I said, my wand still directed toward her. In an instant and a flash of green light, she was gone like my mother; the same blank, pallid expression.

_No! What have I done? I didn't want or mean this!_

Still under Voldemort's control, I turned to my father, like I had Carmen.

His expression was different. He looked as though he was less upset with me and more compassionate.

He stepped toward me, his hands reaching toward me. "Maddie, remember who you are. You're under his control, but I know you can stop. You're strong enough. I know you are."

_Dad, help! Please help me. I don't want to do this._

I tried to stop myself, but I still couldn't, and my wand now pointed toward my dad.

"Avada Kedavra." I didn't want to say it.

I watched my father's body fall to the ground; he held the same look on his face. Then, I felt like I had control again. Everything that had just happened had felt like a horrible dream. As Voldemort let go of me, the horrible dream was ending. At least, I thought it was.

I saw Voldemort's face, which was contorted with delight at their deaths.

_Okay. Now I finally get why Voldemort is so feared…_

Meanwhile, he started to laugh. "Poor little Madison. Your parents were never good followers anyway."

I was really confused. There's no way that they could have… "No, you're lying. They didn't serve you. They hated you!"

An enormous laugh came from him, which bothered me immensely. "Silly girl."

One of his followers inched toward me. Before I knew it, he had some kind of bat or something in his hand. I backed away, but he the still came closer. He raised the object, I felt a sharp pain in my head, and all went dark…


	2. A Trip and A Dream Away

_**Chapter Two – A Trip and A Dream Away**_

Nymphadora Tonks's POV

I was at home, reading on the couch. I had taken up reading random thins, which was actually proving to be interesting.

Then, Remus came in, a hurried look on his face. "Sweetheart, we're needed at the Order. Now."

I slammed by book shut, and put on my jacket. "Remus, what's going on? I thought we weren't supposed to meet until—"

Remus nodded his head. "Tomorrow. Yes, I know. Something's happened near Wales, but that's all I know." He then grabbed a handful of Floo Power, stepped into the fireplace, and was gone in seconds.

I did the same, and was at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius was now gone, but Harry had given it to us to use. When I got there, it was silent, except for hushed whispers in the dining room.

When I went in, Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, the Weasleys, Kingsley, and Severus were all there. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting down in an empty chair.

Moody spoke first. "The Hawthornes are dead. At least, that'll be confirmed when we go there."

I was confused. "Did Voldemort—"

Molly, still teary-eyes, nodded. "Yes. Hopefully, they're not all dead. They're the only family on my side that are still alive."

"Don't worry, I know. So, who's all going?" I asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "It depends on who all wishes to. We can't have too many though. Voldemort may be keeping an eye on the area."

_I should go. I'm better at disguising myself._ "I'll go," I consented.

Moody raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't go, something would be very wrong with me."

Arthur finally spoke up. "I might as well go. I'll probably be able to recognize anyone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then. You might want to go now. The attack actually occurred not that long ago."

I stood up, along with Moody and Arthur, and we all left the room. "I hope you all brought broomsticks. The house has been destroyed, so the fireplace isn't working," Arthur pointed out.

I reached into a nearby closet and pulled out two broomsticks, along with Moody's. We then went outside and took off, Arthur leading the way.

After about two hours of riding, we arrived at the Hawthorne's. To our dismay, the house was demolished.

"We landed, and Arthur started shouting. "Brian! Ashlyn! Madison! Carmen!" He then started to go through the rubble.

Moody quickly grabbed Arthur and put his hand over Arthur's mouth. "Quiet! None of use know what may be lurking around. Tonks, you can go look."

I rolled my eyes at him and my hair went black. "Fine." I then pointed my wand at some of the rubble. _Wingardium Leviosa._ Rubble floated in the air, and I put it on another part of the lawn. "Moody, you see anything?"

Moody came over, looking around. Then, he pointed to something. "There. That shiny silver thing."

Arthur raced toward what Moody had seen to find a hand sticking out, a silver charm bracelet on the wrist that was attached. He then moved the rubble around. "It's Maddie!" He put his hand on her neck, and I assumed he was checking her pulse or something. He must've felt something, because he moved more rubble a bit frantically.

When he was done, there was a girl just lying there. She had dull blue-black—not wait, her hair was orange—no, her hair kept changing colors. _She must be a Metamorphagus like me…_ "Is she going to be okay, Arthur?"

"I think so," Arthur suspected. "But, we'd better move her. There's no telling what may happen." I watched him pick her up ever so carefully. Without speaking, he apparated, and I assumed that he had gone back to London.

I then looked at Moody, and he looked back at me. "Are you going to ride back or not? I'm not waiting much longer."

Moody looked at his broom, the back at me. "Might as well. It'll save time." He then decided to go ahead and apparate, broom in hand, without me.

I sighed. _Might as well. _I went and grabbed Arthur's broom, and apparated back to Headquarters.

**3 Days Later**

Maddie's POV

I managed to wake up, my head in immense pain. Everything looked blurry. _Maybe it's from the blow to the head…_ Then, a burst of pain shot through my already broken body, but I didn't have enough strength to scream. I tried to move, but a voice spoke to me.

"Darling, don't move. You don't have enough strength quite yet."

_Wait, is that…Aunt Molly? Wait, where am I? Oh, bloody hell…_ I didn't listen to her. Luckily, I could feel my fingers and toes. She went out of the room, which was a good thing for me, because I got up. It was quite painful, but I ignored it. When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror nearby, I didn't like what I saw.

For one thing, my hair was changing color rapidly. I looked even paler than usual, and there were scrapes and bruises all over my arms. _I looked God-awful right now. Standing up's going to be great, too._

When I stood up, my legs gave out and I crumpled to the ground, which made something like a loud noise. As I tried to get up, I heard the door open. Then, I felt a pair of warm hands take mine and help me up; they were accompanied by a voice, which was unfamiliar to me.

"Here, let me help you."

Reluctantly, I let the stranger help me. Honestly, I wanted to kick him, but I decided that now was not the best time for that. When I was finally on both feet, he let go of me. Surprisingly, I didn't crumple back to the floor again.

When I looked in the mirror again, I saw his face. His hair was a bit more untidy that I would've preferred, and it was jet black. His eyes were what really captivated me. They were a brilliant emerald green, which was kinda like mine, with the exception that mine were blue. At that point, he had what I believed to be a smirk on his face. Honestly though, my vision was still a little blurry.

I rubbed my eyes furiously. When I was done, he was still there. "Can I have some privacy, please?"

I watched as he silently walked away.

I went to go downstairs, but I was a little cautious. There was some very audible chatter from downstairs, and I was afraid that everyone would worry about me. _Maddie, get over it._

I crept quietly down the stairs, but the one at the bottom creaked anyway. Then, the chatter stopped. _Oh great, they frickin' heard me. Memo to self: work on stealth later._

Luckily, the chatter started again, and I could tell that it was coming from the dining room. At least, I thought it was the dining room.

Anyway, I crept through silently through the hallway to the room, which was at the end. The door was cracked open, and I could smell food. _Food, glorious food…_ I hadn't eaten in days.


	3. Confusion and Charity

_**Chapter Three: Confusion and Charity**_

When I opened the door, the smell of food made my stomach turn with hunger. There was a long table laden with food, and there were a bunch of people in chairs around it. _There's only one empty chair,_ I observed.

All of the people seated at the table were staring at me. _Okay people, stop. You're annoying me._ I looked around the room, hoping to recognize someone, other than that boy. I then saw my Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, and my cousins Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. At the sight of them, I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward into a smile.

My Aunt Molly rose from the table, and before she could take a step toward me, I went over to her. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, and I kinda didn't like the sight of that. So, I wiped them away. She smiled, and moved a piece of hair out of my face. "Do you fell alright, Maddie? Well enough for a spot of breakfast?"

I nodded. She motioned for me to sit in the empty chair next to her. When I sat down, George reached over and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you in a while! How ya been?"

That was the wrong thing to do at a time like this. "Better than this," I said, giving him an evil look. I looked up again to see the same boy from before looking at me, but the then turned away quickly.

I started to eat, but I soon felt the pain of not eating for a couple of days. When everyone else was done, I was still eating. It felt kinda odd, but I was _hungry_. I finally finished a couple of minutes later.

You were a bit hungry, weren't you?" Ron commented.

I smiled. "Uh, yeah. Not eating can—"

Dumbledore used his knife and glass to call the attention of everyone at the table. "I have an announcement to make. Now, I know that you, Madison, have lost much, but I have a gift for you. I have already spoken with the Headmaster at your other school, and you have been transferred to Hogwarts, where you will finish the remainder of your education."

I only had one thought in my mind at that time: _What the hell is next? Is the sky gonna fall?_ "Um, okay, but I have no money, and the key to my vault is still in that rubble. Oh, and, I HAVE NO CLOTHES."

"Don't worry," Tonks said, smiling. "I'll take you shopping either later today, or tomorrow. Your choice."

_Hmm…do I want to go now, or later? Hey, that's candy…NOW!_ "I'll go now, but I don't think I can go outside in this." I looked down at the low-cut black tank top and dark purple athletic pants I was wearing.

Hermione smiled. "That works for me, I guess. You can borrow some of my clothes." She then rose from the table.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Hermione, looking at Tonks.

"I told her earlier that she could come with us. Or, you two could go together once I give you money," Tonks said, smiling.

I was confused… "Okay…" I stood up and started to head for the door. I then turned around and looked at Hermione. "I'll meet you upstairs." I then left.

Confusion by Pennywise

I can't believe what I have found  
The world has been turned upside down  
Everything you thought you knew was true  
Is exactly the opposite point of view

Take this confusion all away  
We need the answers here today  
Unanswered questions all around  
No conclusions for us now

No resistance can undo  
The lies fed to you  
Through and through  
So take your pabulum and be done  
It's all the same for everyone

Take this confusion all away  
We need the answers here today  
Unanswered questions all around  
No conclusions for us now

Sometimes I wish I'd never met you  
So many times tried to forget you  
Tried hard but things won't change  
Won't someone take this all away

All away  
All away  
All away

Take this confusion all away  
We need the answers here today  
Take this confusion all away  
We need the answers here today  
Take this confusion all away


	4. A Helping Hand

_**Chapter Four: A Helping Hand**_

I started to head up the stairs, a little annoyed with everyone. I understood the want, and their altruistic personalities, but I really wanted everything to be back the way it was. I wanted to be at home, listening to my little sister whine at me, and my parents put up with me.

About halfway up, I heard more footsteps. When I turned around, I saw Hermione and Ginny heading up the stairs behind me. I honestly didn't want to see either of them, as nice as they were. So, I ran up the rest of the way to my "room" and shut the door, locking it for privacy.

Before I knew it, they were knocking on the door, with me sitting on the ground in front of it. "Maddie, we want to come in, please?" Ginny pleaded.

"I want to be alone right now!" I shouted back.

"Madison, please let us in," Hermione asked. "We only want to be your friends, that's all."

"I said go away!"

Hermione and Ginny gave up, looked at each other, and went to their room they shared, just down the hall.

Meanwhile, I started to cry silently, so that no one else would hear me. I cried because my world was changing faster than I wanted, and I had no control over it.

Meanwhile…

Molly Weasley headed up the stairs after the girls did, curious as to why they hadn't come back down yet. She looked down the hall, and then heard the soft whisper of Hermione and Ginny from their room. So, she crept down the hall silently to listen in on what was going on.

"—not a good idea."

"Why not, Ginny?"

"Because, Hermione, I know Maddie better than you do. The better thing to do is just leave her alone and let her take care of things. She likes to suffer in silence. Besides, she—" Ginny stopped when she saw a shadow outside the doorway, meaning that they weren't alone. "Mom, you can stop hiding now."

Molly stepped into the doorway, crossing her arms and smiling. "She's right, Hermione. The best thing to do is to let Maddie get over things on her own time, okay?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay then. So, what do we do now? We should probably get heading out soon. The stores in London only stay open for so long."

Molly chuckled a little. "Here. I know I shouldn't, but I'll try to get her to come out, okay? I know she has a soft spot for me."

Molly went out and knocked on Maddie's door softly. "Maddie? Maddie, darling? Could you let me in, please? I just want to talk to you."

**Back to Maddie's POV**

I heard my aunt outside. Unlike other people, she was kind of hard to refuse. I mean, she's kinda cutesy. And, she's really good at knowing at what people need. So, I stood up, and I let her in. After I opened the door, I sat on the bed and watched her come in. She sat beside me, and put her hands on mine.

"Maddie, darling, we just want what's best for you."

I smiled. "I know. Everything's just a little…overwhelming right now."

"That's expected. You'll get used to it."

"I know."

Molly smiled. "Well then, how about we get you fixed up, alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so."


	5. Newfound Trust

_**Chapter Five: Newfound Trust**_

**Hey everyone! So, just so you all know, the only people I own are the people I created, in case there was any ACTUAL confusion. Yeah, I got lazy and didn't put this stuff in the other chapters, but it applies there too. Also, there is a word in the first chapter that should say "horror', not "honor"…my mistake. Thank you to the person who pointed that out to me. Really, I mean that too. Anyway…**

________________________________________________________________________

**Memo to readers: My writer's block has lifted, but only for stuff in third person…sorry about that. **

Once Molly and Maddie were finished talking, they exited Maddie's room, making their way down to the room Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Luckily, to Molly's happiness, they were still in their room, but through the door, they could hear hushed whispers, which were slightly audible through the door.

"—you sure?"

"Well, Dad said that the house was destroyed. Looks like she has nowhere to go."

"Well, where do you think she'll want to go shopping?"

"No idea. But, we should probably take her to at least a couple of thrift stores. That way, she'll have more clothes."

"Sounds—" Hermione stopped speaking when she heard the floorboards outside the door creak.

Molly, who noticed Hermione's sudden silence, politely knocked on the door. "Girls, may we come in?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and sighed. "Fine," the said in unison, and the door swung open to reveal Molly and Maddie in the doorway.

They came and sat down on Ginny's bed, Maddie crossing her legs.

Molly smiled at Hermione and Ginny, in the hopes that what she said would help them to understand the situation a bit better. "Girls, Maddie is going to stay with us for a little while. Now, this means that she'll need some help along the way, and I expect you two to help her as much as you can."

"Well," Hermione started to suggest, "Maybe, if you want, Maddie, you can use some of my clothes until you get your own. I know you're a little taller than me, but…"

Maddie smiled. "I guess that's fine, but only if it's temporary," she spoke quickly. "What do you have, then?"

Hermione chuckled a little, got up, and walked over to her suitcase, which was trying to keep her clothes contained but was failing miserably. Maddie watched as Hermione pulled out a bunch of various things, finally pulling out a pair of denim jeans, a white skirt, and a brown skirt. "Okay then, which one do you want to use?"

Maddie stood up and walked over to Hermione, examining each article of clothing carefully. She finally picked the white skirt.

**Here's the link: .com/white_cutwork_mid_length_skirt/thing?id=7984336

**Anyway, back to the story…**

Hermione smiled. "That was my favorite skirt, but I haven't worn it in a while, so you can have it, I guess."

Maddie smiled, went into the other room, and changed quickly, admiring herself in the window before going in and twirling. She was finally starting to trust this girl she didn't know, which was a first time thing for her.

Once she made it back into the room, she twirled around more. "Hey, what do you guys think?"

Molly beamed. "You look beautiful, darling. Now, when you three are ready, head downstairs, and Tonks will go with you." She then got up from Ginny's bed and left, going down the creaky stairs.

Ginny stood up as well. "I like it, but you're going to get dizzy if you keep spinning around."

Maddie took Ginny's advice and stopped, stumbling to her left for a second. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "Ready to go?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded and left the room, Maddie following and shutting the door behind her.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry to do this. I can't seem to think again, and I feel like this story is going almost nowhere. Until someone PMs me with a suggestion of some sort, I'm not going to write for this story anymore.


	7. A Stolen Look

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, and for those of you who added this story to your Story Alert: THANK YOU. I think the writer's block is gone for a little while, hence I'm taking advantage of it. But, don't forget to read AND review. It helps me as a writer to hear from my readers. And now, on with the story.**

….

Chapter Six: A Stolen Look

Once downstairs, Maddie, Hermione, and Ginny waited for Tonks, who was taking an abnormal amount of time to prepare for their outing. While waiting, the girls took individual turns sitting on the floor, standing, and pacing, their patience proving to be short. Finally, after what seemed to be endless minutes, Tonks finally appeared before them, smiling. Hermione sighed and stood, excited to get out of the house for a little while. "Well then, now that Tonks is finally ready, maybe we can get going."

Tonks brushed a bit of dust from her jacket, still smiling. "Sorry I took so long. I guess my nap went a little over, eh?"

Ginny laughed. She had many fond memories of Tonks taking abnormally long naps, and she wasn't surprised one bit. "This isn't new," she said to Maddie, who was standing next to her. Maddie didn't mind waiting, because she was in no rush. Tonks rolled her eyes playfully at Ginny's comment as she walked past them, opening the door and walking out. Ginny, Hermione, and Maddie all followed her, Maddie shutting the door behind them.

If there was one place—other than her now destroyed home—that wasn't unfamiliar to Maddie, it certainly was Diagon Alley. Maddie had gone on countless trips with her parents, and she had many fond memories in many of the different shops. Of course, while they were there, Maddie stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes Of All Occasions. She needed new robes for everyday usage, and she also liked to visit Madam Malkin, who supposedly had fond memories of Maddie when she was a child. While they were in Diagon Alley, they also went to Ollivander's, where Maddie was able to get a new wand; 10 ¼ inches, willow, and swishy, apparently good for charm work. It made sense, since Maddie had always been gifted with charms, just as her mother had been.

While still in Diagon Alley, the girls were walking together in the following order: Maddie and Tonks leading and walking side by side, with Hermione and Ginny walking behind them in the same fashion. The group was able to cut through the voluminous crowds with ease, and it also made their trip much faster. At one point, the sign for Flourish and Blotts Bookstore caught Maddie's eye, and she instinctively headed straight for it. When Tonks saw Maddie's departure from the corner of her eye, Tonks' head snapped toward Maddie. "Maddie, where on earth are you going?" she asked, concerned for Maddie's safety. She knew that at any time, Death Eaters could have been watching, and it was her job to make sure Maddie was not harmed in any way.

"I'm just going to take a look," she shouted above the crowd, her head turned toward Tonks. "I'll only be a minute." With that, Maddie continued on her way, soon stepping through the front doors with a giddy feeling going through her body. She had always loved books, ever since she was a child. Her room back home had a couple of bookshelves stuffed with books, as much as the structures could possibly hold. She liked reading books on a number of subjects, preferring to sit outside under a tree in her front yard. As far as she was concerned, it wouldn't hurt to see if she could find a book that would help her to restart the collection she had recently lost.

Maddie happily began to wander through the various bookshelves, all of which were stuffed to the brim with books on every subject possible in the wizarding world. She knew that she would return here soon for her schoolbooks, which made her excited. For now, she only planned on finding something that would interest her, to give her something to read during her stay at Grimmauld Place—however long that would actually prove to be.

While she was searching, her eyes came across a copy of Famous Potion Makers and Their Potions by Siberius Portman. She hadn't read this book yet, and potions was one of her favorites subjects in school. Interested, she picked it up and leafed through it, scanning it over to see if it was truly worth buying. It was no more than a couple of minutes later that her concentration was broken by the sound of a book falling over. Maddie's head snapped toward the sound, where her eyes fell upon a young man. From the looks of things, he was about her age, and her height. His hair was a silvery blond, and he was quite skinny. Maddie couldn't take her eyes off of him for a minute, as she tried to assess just what had happened. The young man meanwhile picked up the book, and with a few mumbled words, set it back on the stack it had come from. His head turned to look at her, and soon she felt like his icy blue eyes were staring into her brilliantly dark blue-grey ones. She couldn't turn away then, and so their eyes were locked for a few moments, until a voice shattered the concentration of both of them.

"Draco, come son. We're leaving."

Seconds later, a taller woman, with the same silvery blond hair, and a blank expression on her face, appeared behind the young man. Maddie quickly looked away, not wanting to seem out of place. She instead kept looking through the book. When she looked up again, the young man and his mother were gone. Maddie quickly took the chance to pay for her book and leave the shop, where the rest of her group was waiting for her.


End file.
